


The Last Knife

by yoruasobi



Category: Knives Out (2019), The Last Full Measure (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoruasobi/pseuds/yoruasobi
Summary: *《Knives Out》&《The Last Full Measure》，Ransom Robinson × Scott Huffman*xjb写PWP，反正后一部还没出呢（草
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Scott Huffman
Kudos: 28





	The Last Knife

“你在耍我。”

Scott开口第一句话便直截了当，不是疑问也不是感叹，就只是在称述事实，顶多是有点儿恼火地在称述事实。言罢，Ransom并没有表现出任何的慌乱，就像所有被戳穿谎言的人该有的那样。他挂着一如既往的戏谑笑容，朝着Scott一摊手：“调查员先生，您在说什么呢，为什么我听不懂？”“别再演戏了，我知道你在耍我！”

Scott这一刻才真正显露出他的暴怒，他冲过去，拽着Ransom的领子把他摁在落地窗上。Ransom松松垮垮地举起双手，夸张地“wow”了几声：“嘿，Scott，Mr.Huffman，冷静一点儿，好吗？我怎么敢戏弄一位英明武断的调查员？一切不和我们当初说好的一样吗，你和我上床，我给你线索，不是很公平的交易吗？”“线索是假的！”Scott明显不想和他扯皮，他又逼近几分，压着眉头，灰绿色的眸子死死地盯住Ransom，“那份毒理检测报告显示你祖父的血液完全正常，如果他真的是玛咖中毒的话怎么可能会检测出这种结果？是你暗中调换了报告，我说对了吗？”

再一次出乎他意料的，Ransom这回笑出了声。他毫不掩饰地大笑着，放下举过肩头的双手，一手环过Scott的腰际，一手捏住他的下巴：“不得不说，你真的很聪明——”Scott“啧”了一声，想往后退开以躲过对方的动作，可Ransom把他的腰扣得太紧了，他根本没有办法动弹半分。那人的指腹碾过他的下唇，又划过脖颈的曲线一路向下，最后停留在他的胸口，隔着薄薄的衬衣充满暗示意味地摁住那颗乳尖，情色地揉了几下。

“……唔！你……”Scott被他的动作弄得腰间一麻，瞪他的眼神又凶狠了几分，可Ransom还是那副嬉皮笑脸的模样，没有半分被震慑到：“——就只比我差一点儿而已，就一点点儿。”

Scott恼怒不已，因为Ransom，也因为他自己。他太低估面前的这个人了——他以为这个纨绔子弟不过是个钱多人傻的富三代，脑子里装着的尽是些不学无术的无聊玩意儿，跑车，烟酒，还有性。他知道这家伙从第一眼开始就对自己抱有下流的意图，他不介意，如果这样就能换来破案的关键证据那可真是太轻松了。上过一次床之后Ransom也确实给了他线索，之后几次亦是如此，他以为自己操控Ransom就如操控巴普洛夫的狗一般易如反掌，只要让这下半身动物射出来他就什么都瞒不住了。

可Scott现在才发现，好像被操控的人并不是Ransom，而是他自己。

Ransom没有停下揉捏他乳头的手，放在他腰上的那只也从衣摆处钻了进来。Scott强忍着腿软的感觉，硬撑着一字一顿地问道：“真正的检测报告在哪里？把它给我！”Ransom一挑眉，松开了对Scott的桎梏，他靠着落地窗，懒洋洋地说：“——你知道该怎么从我这儿拿线索的，调查员先生。”

他看着Scott退开半步，低下头把自己的表情埋在阴影里，同时握紧了拳头，片刻，他又重新贴近，而这一次他把他的唇覆了上来。

Ransom勾起唇角，双手环过Scott的腰际，张口用舌头侵犯对方。他用舌尖抵着Scott的上颚画圈，变换着角度吸吮Scott的舌头，发出响亮而淫靡的水声，同时两手往下，隔着裤子搓揉Scott的臀肉。Scott在他怀里轻轻颤抖起来，Ransom扣住他的腰，转身把他摁在了落地窗上。“……唔！！呼嗯……”Scott发出一声惊呼，Ransom将大腿挤进他的两腿之间，隔着裤子磨蹭他的阴茎，那儿早就变得又硬又热，Ransom不用把手覆上去都能感受到它在跳动。

他们停不下接吻，Ransom知道Scott比他更喜欢接吻，每一次做都喜欢缠着他索吻。这次也是一样，Scott用手臂环过他的肩膀，主动在他大腿上小幅度地顶胯。Ransom一边吻他一边解开他的皮扣，褪下碍事的西裤，钻进内裤里去揉捏他的阴茎。“……嗯——操，哈啊……”Scott头向后一仰，像是濒死的鱼一般喘息着，急迫地吸取氧气，同时又忍不住在Ransom的拳心里挺腰。Ransom贴着他的唇，暧昧不清地说：“你知道你很淫荡吗，接个吻就能湿成这样，不光这里……”说着，他挪开握住Scott阴茎的手，探向他的身后：“……还有这儿，也湿得一塌糊涂。”

Scott被他的说法惹得浑身一震，裤子里的老二跟着抽动了一下，吐出点儿透明的水来：“……他妈的放屁！我又不是女人……”“真的？可是你这里每次吃我的鸡巴都吃得好紧，我以为你很喜欢含鸡巴呢……”Ransom一边说，一边用手指在那小穴的穴口画着圈，这段时间被操了太多次的小穴反射性地一张一缩起来，像是在邀请着什么东西插进去，“……小骚货，你明明已经准备好吃我的老二了，不是吗？”

Scott涨红了脸，他想骂Ransom，却又不知道该怎么反驳他——毕竟他说得不完全是假的。他们的身体真的很合拍，每一次上床Scott都觉得是他人生里最好的性爱之一。他喜欢Ransom操他，尽管他根本不想承认这一点，但他没有办法拒绝Ransom，他在无数个夜晚里梦到被对方用各种姿势操干，插得他淫浪地大叫，也在无数个清醒的早晨回想起夜间那些荒诞的梦，同时暗暗期待下一次的“交换线索”。他不知道自己怎么会变成这样，现在想来，或许从一开始他就掉进了Ransom为他特别定制的陷阱里。

而Ransom已经在他犹豫的这几秒里从衣服的口袋里掏出了一管润滑剂，粘在手上往他的后穴探去。他从一开始就探入两指，肉穴紧致而热切地欢迎着他，争先恐后地吸上来。Ransom轻车驾熟地指奸Scott，每一下都往前列腺的方向摁压，不一会儿就能顺利地插进三指。“啊……啊啊！再、再来……”Scott靠在落地窗上，迎合着Ransom的动作给自己打飞机。“我记得明明是你来求我，怎么变成你命令我了？”Scott瞪了一眼Ransom，完全不知道自己现在水汽缭绕的眼睛毫无半点魄力，Ransom挂起他那一贯的坏笑，凑过去亲吻Scott的耳垂，“调查员先生，求我一声来听听？”

Scott将下唇咬得泛白，在Ransom故意用手指撵着他的前列腺转圈时发出一声绵长的呻吟，到底是松了口：“……求你……”“求我什么？”“……求你，插进来……”“什么？我不是已经在用手指插你了吗？”“……求你用你的鸡巴操我！操你的变态Drysdale，你满意了……啊啊！！”

Ransom毫无征兆地插了进来，一下就进了大半。Scott被这一下插得话都说不出来了，只能吃痛地吸气。Ransom却还在往里推进，等全部插进去的时候Scott感觉自己都被逼出了生理性的泪水。“注意用词宝贝，”Ransom把Scott的臀肉握在手心里搓揉几下，然后狠狠拍了一掌，“是我在操你呢。”

他抬起Scott的一条腿，就用这个姿势操干起来。这个姿势进得很深，滚烫的阴茎反复摩擦着肠道，坚硬的龟头抵着前列腺顶弄，每一次抽插都发出“咕叽咕叽”的水声，混合着肉体的拍打声在空阔的房间里放大回响着，显得格外色情。“啊！……啊啊，操……嗯嗯……”Scott无法抑制地大声呻吟起来，上一次的“交易”已经过去了太久，他太想念这个了。

“看看你。”Ransom低下头，隔着衬衣用嘴叼着Scott胸前早就挺起来的乳头，白色的衬衣被染出一圈水渍，变得愈发透明，不用脱就能看到藏在下面的泛红的乳尖。Ransom一边操他，一边用舌苔用力舔弄硬挺的乳首，再用牙齿轻轻咬住。“啊！你……你别……”Scott晕晕乎乎地说着，手却攀上胸口，搓揉起另一颗没被照顾到的乳头来。

“别什么？你都浪成这样了还想让我停？”Ransom抬头，湛蓝的眸子望向Scott，令他觉得愈发头晕目眩，“看看你自己。”他退出来，把Scott翻身摁在落地窗上，窗外是漆黑的夜，可Scott还是借着室内的灯光看清了自己现在的模样：面色潮红、眼神迷离，领带摇摇欲坠地挂在脖子上，上衣被扯得皱巴巴的，赤裸着的下体更是一塌糊涂，前后都湿得不行。他只看了一眼就闭上了眼睛，屁股却不由自主地向后摇晃：“别……别出去……啊！”粗大的阴茎如愿以偿地插了进来，Scott发出一声满足的叹息，接着又不满于对方的无动作，前后摆着臀部，用那根鸡巴操自己。

“你看到你的模样了吗，宝贝？”Ransom戏谑地问着，从背后用手捏住他的下颚，迫使他抬起脸来，“这就是你调查的方式是吗？像个婊子一样对着男人摇屁股，求他们用鸡巴捅你的屁股，不然你就会痒得无法入睡，对吗？回答我。”他这么说着，用手指撬开Scott的双唇，而对方哼哼了一声，没有回答，反而把他的手指含进了嘴里，用口交的那套法子吸他的手指。Ransom的眼神一黯，用那两根手指夹起Scott的舌头，就这么把玩起那块软肉：“亲爱的，你说如果我现在安排人在外面的树林里偷拍这儿，是不是明天就能在各大报纸的首版看到你发骚的样子？”

怀里的人剧烈颤抖了一下，Ransom接着操他，另一只手绕到他的胸前，搓揉他的胸部：“明天你的同事、你的朋友、你的父母，你身边所有的人就会知道，看起来精英做派的调查员其实是个淫荡的婊子，调查的手段就是让男人干自己的屁股，不被插后面就没法高潮……”“……我，我嗯……我不是……”Scott终于反抗起来，在他怀里挣扎着，然而所有的动作都被Ransom凶狠的操干化为无用，看上去反而像是在主动迎合Ransom的动作。

Ransom像是被他的动作取悦了，埋在他体内的阴茎又涨大了一圈。他掰过Scott的脸，看着他继续说：“……你知道我有这种手段的，亲爱的，我会拍下你的照片，买下最畅销的杂志和报纸的头版头条，告诉大家你到底是怎样的一个骚货……”“呜……”

Scott终于落下泪来，平日里作风雷厉的调查员此刻崩溃地哭着，不仅是因为他知道Ransom这个烂人完全有可能这么做，更因为即便是这样他也没法对Ransom说不。他想说他这么做是有理由的，他要用这个和对方换取线索，他不是饥渴的婊子，可同时他又清楚地明白自己就是欠操，就是喜欢被Ransom干。他的本意不是如此，可回过神来时，自己已经被对方变成这副模样了：“求你……求你……”结果他只能无力地重复这几个字，却不知道自己在向对方索求什么。

Ransom笑着，像是最温柔的爱人一般舔去Scott的泪水，然后和他接吻。他们吻得很深，Ransom不遗余力地操着Scott，以至于Scott根本没有力气再站着了。他们就着连接的姿势跪到了地上，Ransom扣住他的腰继续操他。Scott只觉得浑身发烫，连脑子都被对方操糊涂了。“啊……啊啊！我快、快要……嗯！……”他颠三倒四地说着，没一会儿发出一声短促的尖叫，就这么射了出来。可Ransom并没有停下等他度过难耐的不应期，他只是继续操他，过多的快感成了恼人的折磨，令Scott好不容易憋回去的眼泪又涌了出来：“你……你别……别插了……”“为我忍一下宝贝。”Ransom轻飘飘地说着，又抽插了数十次，在Scott的体内射了精。

他们趴在地上喘了一会儿，Scott闷声道：“出去。”“别着急嘛，还有第二轮呢。”Ransom把他侧过来，凑过去亲吻他的唇角。Scott想躲却没法躲开，只能任由对方吸吮了好一会儿他已经变得嫣红的唇瓣。结束的时候Scott死死盯着他：“……总有一天我会拿到所有的证据。”

Ransom挑眉：“用这种方法？”“放屁！”Scott恼怒地低吼，“不会再有下一次了！我会用自己的方法拿到证据，还有找出凶手！”

Ransom差点就笑出了声：“这就要看你的本事了。”他看着Scott，像是在看一只拼命想要逃出牢笼，却不知道牢笼之外还有更大的一层牢笼的小猫。想到这儿他的笑意愈发明显：“——我很期待能看到那一天。”

-END-


End file.
